Sacrifice of Humanity
by ShadeShadow
Summary: The day that Antauri fell was something no-one could forget, but if Chiro the leader after using the power given from Antauri both times to revive the black turned silver monkey, could not revert back to his human form? Rating at M to be careful
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all enjoy, I worked on this quite hard to get it the way I wanted it.

_Summery:_ The day that Antauri fell was something no-one could forget, but if Chiro the leader after using the power given from Antauri both times to revive the black turned silver monkey, could not revert back to his human form?

_**Sacrifice of Humanity**_

_Chapter 1_

--

**Hidden Lands, Unknown**

_Where are you_

He ran as fast as his body could allow…

Not knowing where he was going or the reason for his flight…

Only he was being pulled forewords, the urgency undeniable…

He cried out, his animalistic voice penetrating the air…

A name whispered in his faded memory…

_I could hear your voice before but now_

For a moment all went silent before returning to normal his cry unanswered…

Jumping upwards he bounded up the branches…

Sharp teeth gritted in a snarl of frustration…

Stopping on the topmost branch of the tree he looked out over the forest…

He stood upright his tail giving him balance on the branch as the wind ruffled his fur…

Crying out again he did not let up wanting, no needing an answer from the one he was searching for…

_It is almost as though you are silent, gone_

Waiting again no answer came and he crouched back down chattering quietly blue eyes saddened…

Wrapping his tail around his legs he then let out a whimper…

A cry of a young monkey looking for its parent…

Hearing a noise close by he got up onto all fours searching for the origin…

Fur bristling he bounded down the tree snarling at being dislodged from his position…

Coming to a hollow of the tree he crept inside and settled down his tail wrapping around his body as he huddled to be warm…

_Please I…_

The night would not be kind for he had scented rain in the air…

How long had he been in this wilderness he did not know…

Sniffing he buried his face in his fur, tears falling silently as he had forgotten how to cry openly…

As time went by more memories faded almost as if another force was draining them away…

_I need you my memories are slowly being forgotten_

Closing his eyes he settled into sleep the lowering temperature making him curl further to keep the warmth…

Tail tucked into his side he let his consciousness go and drifted off, sleep upon him at last…

_Antauri…_

--

**Super Robot, Control Centre**

"I'm worried." Nova looked sadly at the screen hoping for a sign of their missing team member, next to her Otto was fiddling with several buttons his focus mostly on his work though some of it was focused on Nova as well.

"We'll find the kid." She looked over her shoulder at Sprx who was looking serious as he also waited for Otto to be done so they could locate their friend and family member.

"Don't forget be have a 99 chance of locating the lad so not to worry." Gibson had walked in just then, the blue monkey focused on the device in his hands that he kept on adjusting as he sat down in his usual chair.

"I can't help it we have never been separated for so long from any teammate." Nova was now turned around fully looking at Sprx while the red monkey frowned for a second before smiling; walking over to her he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Eh the kids a survivor he'll be fine." She gave a small smile back grateful for the small comfort before turning towards the screen once more misery overtaking her thoughts.

"Do not despair Nova. Chiro will come through for us he has the Power Primate on his side." Both the red and yellow monkeys turned, taking in the Silver monkey who looked back at them with his usual closed off expression.

"Eh I fixed it, it should work fine now."

"Thank you Otto." The green monkey stepped back from the panel smiling whist Gibson moved into place, connecting the device he had been adjusting earlier to the main panel.

"What is it meant to do Gibson?" The blue monkey did not look up from what he was doing as he answered the question.

"Well… by using the DNA of our missing comrade. I am attempting to locate his position by using the satellite technological communication system and track his position as he physically moves." Otto, Nova and Sprx just looked confused before Sprx spoke up.

"Speak Monkey Gibson, not all of us can understand your words brainstrain." The blue monkey's fur went on end as he heard that accused nickname

"Do not call me that Sprx please and to put it plainly for you at least I am attempting to track the movements of our missing leader." Sprx rolled his eyes as Nova sighed, holding herself she moved over to her seat and sat huddled trying not to think of her friend and family out there in the elements.

"So… basically it's a Tracking Device." Sprx snorted while Otto stared at him in confusion, what he said hadn't been that funny had it?

"You could have said that in the beginning Gibson." The blue monkey gritted his teeth and then he turned around, allowing the calibrations to finish themselves off on the device.

"Sparky I have had it with your absurd temper for the last couple of days. I have allowed you graciously to take it out on myself and not rise up to the call of battle but no you could not leave it alone could you. You had to keep pushing and prying until I lost my temper as I have now shown!" The red monkey was growling as he looked right back at the glaring eyes of Gibson who was more than furious.

"I told you never to call me that." Anger was penetrating the room and it disturbed Antauri who opened his eyes from his meditative trance, where he had been looking for any sign from Chiro.

Watching the escalating fight from the tensions of worry that had been in the air since Chiro had gone missing made his own usually kept temper snap, his troubled mind only wanting peace to keep searching for the Power Primate in the boy.

"ENOUGH!" Both quarrelling monkeys quietened as they all looked over at the Silver monkey who had an angered look on his face with his eyes closed.

"I cannot concentrate with you fighting with each other." His eyes opened and he looked at the red and blue monkeys who both began apologising, shaking his head he cut off their words.

"Fighting will not solve anything. Though Chiro may not be here he would be disappointed to find his team tearing itself apart in his absence." Both monkeys looked down, Nova watched curled up in her seat while Otto walked over to check on the device to see if it had completed its calibration programming.

"If I must I will send you to calm down in your rooms until you can control your bursts of temper." Sprx crossed his arms in a huff while Gibson turned away, both thinking over Antauri's words, Otto pressed a few buttons checking over the device and Antauri closed his eyes relaxing back into meditation.

Nova laid her head on her knees silent, it was not the same without Chiro, the young boy had been integrated so far into the teams family that it felt heart wrenching to not have him around with his sunny personality, his determination or wilful words.

Tears gathering she closed her eyes tight as she tried to hold them back and then feeling a hand on her shoulder looked up into Antauri's concerned gaze.

"It'll be alright Nova." Lunging at him she curled into his cold metal body silent sobs shaking her form while Sprx and Gibson watched both quiet for once.

"Hey the programming is done Gibson." That caught all their attention, Gibson walked over and picked up the device as he looked into it.

"Excellent. It is working in perfect order if I do say so myself." Nova perked up tears in her eyes while Antauri looked visibly relieved as he crossed his arms.

"Finally we can go find the kid." Sprx was smiling once again along with Gibson and Otto, all happy to finally have a lead to finding Chiro in the wilderness.

"We ready team?" Everyone nodded to Sprx's question as they all stood together, then Antauri's voice came clear the one thing they had been waiting to hear since they had lost their leader.

"Monkey's Mobilise!"

--

_End Chapter 1_

Well I hope that nobody was disappointed, I'm still working on the characters themselves so it will probably be slow updating with this fiction.

I hope nobody was too confused with the chapter.

Though why not many fictions have been done about Monkey turned Chiro is a mystery in itself.

I have only watched certain episodes so this fiction could be a bit lacking in depth but we will see.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second chapter thanks you all who reviewed I am grateful to you all. I must not forget the ones who faved or alerted my story too. Thankyou you'll.

-

**Thanks to:**

DarkFireTailz – Glad your enjoying it, there is a lot more to come I'm just very slow in updating. They will find him in the end the monkeys just have a way to go yet.

-

_Summery:_ The day that Antauri fell was something no-one could forget, but if Chiro the leader after using the power given from Antauri both times to revive the black turned silver monkey, could not revert back to his human form?

-

_**Sacrifice of Humanity**_

_Chapter 2_

--

**Mind Space, Location Unknown**

He floats in nothing, images and sounds passing him each with their own significance though they are not easily recognised. Some are darker than others with voices fading in an out. A warmth bathes him in comfort and protection against the darker parts as slowly his consciousness is pulled towards the surface.

_Chiro…_

A voice breaks the serenity and everything begins to crack, the green light being segmented by blackness, he shies away from the darkness as they begun to draw him in. Crying out in horror he cannot move as ropes of darkness wrap around his wrists, forcefully pulling him towards a hole in the green even as it tries to keep him safe.

_Chrio!_

Then suddenly the darkness is cut away by glowing purple claws as a creature that looks a lot like himself but different coloured lands in front of him. As it turns to him the darkened blue eyes catching his own he scrambles backwards, not knowing what to think of this strange creature.

_What have I done?_

But he soon stops as he catches the expression on the creatures face; disbelief along with a tinge of something else is seen, before the once purple claws now silver hands cover the creatures face as another expression twists its face. Feeling concern he walks over on all fours to the creature and places a hand upon the creatures shoulder.

_You were not meant to be changed this way…_

Giving a full fanged grin he is glad to see a smile on the others face, bouncing in place he tilts his head. Something was forcing its way to the forefront of his mind; this creature was familiar, too familiar. If it only had a different coloured fur then…

_You may look different but I can sense you are the same, somehow…_

He screeched as a blinding pain went through his head and the green cracked apart even more, some of the memories sucked into the darkening abyss. The creature tensed up beside him as a form began to manifest as each memory was taken away, soon enough even the vague feelings of knowing the creature beside him began to fade and the creatures form began to disperse.

_No! I won't allow myself to loose the connection!_

Dark laughter filtered through the darkness as the last stubborn dregs of green light clung to his form, sitting up he looked around and was instantly drawn to the red lights that seemed to burn with an unholy light. Standing upright on all fours his tail raised behind him, he raced towards those lights, wanting to get away from the darkness that was trying to drag him down to its unholy depths.

_I will not allow you to fall. Believe in yourself and the Power Primate…_

He was shocked to find himself floating in the air the same comforting green light once again surrounding him though a diluted version, blinking through slightly closed eyes he spots the same creature now hovering nearby while one of the purple claws held back grey claws from coming any closer, while the other was focused on himself. He was finding this all too familiar for some reason, something inside was shouting at him that the creature in front of him was important somehow when a name broke through his thoughts

An…tau…ri…

He saw the other turn its face and smile at him then for a split second he saw alarm in the silver face before the creature disappeared suddenly, then the grey claws descended on him and as they went to grab him, that horrid laughter deafened him while red eyes stared down upon him with evil intent. Seeing those eyes forcefully broke some of the more horrific memories out of the darkness from his distant past, pressing his hands to his head he screamed out in terror his eyes flashing open to the morning light.

--

**Super Robot, Control Centre**

"CHIRO!" The Silver Monkey's eyes shot open as he desperately tried to reconnect with the child, but no luck the small energy signature so familiar to him was once again gone. Gritting his teeth in frustration he let his feet rest upon the ground, arms were crossed as he began to pace his mind frantic in its searching.

The other four monkeys looked at each other with unease as they witnessed what was beginning to look like a breakdown in the Silver Monkey's physique, finally Gibson stepped foreword and grabbed hold of the shoulder of the pacing monkey stopping him within his tracks. Turning him he placed the other hand on the other shoulder and looked into Antauri's blue eyes that were distant but also aware of what was going on.

"You were able to contact him." It was not a question but a statement and the Silver Monkey focused more on the black eyes of the Blue Monkey as the other let go as stepped back once.

"Yes. I was able to connect to his mind for a brief period of time…"

"Is the kid all right?!" Sprx's concerned voice interrupted Antauri and in retaliation the Yellow Monkey acquainted him once again with the floor to silence him. Smiling slightly at the two he carried on what he had been saying

"…Chiro's mind is fragmented dangerously, memories flowing about with no purpose though the Power Primate was keeping them together as best it could. But then that evil force…" Nova had her hands over her mouth at this as Otto gave a concerned glace towards her while Sprx rubbed her back.

"He looks completely different from what he originally looked like." Gibson nodded his head at this as a hand came up to his chin in thought

"Yes, his DNA changed when your spirit embodied him. He turned completely from Human to Primate within a matter of seconds." But Antauri shook his head

"No he did not show the characteristics of being completely Primate." The Blue Monkey raised an eyebrow as he stared at Antauri for a long second in thought before mumbling something under his breath as he began to pace

"Say wha?" Otto who had been closest to Gibson scratched his head as the Blue Monkey blinked at him

"You think of something Gibson?" Nova had her head tilted slightly in a hopeful way as the Blue Monkey gave a cough as he looked at each of the four monkey's hopeful faces.

"Well yes…maybe."

"I would like to hear your theory Gibson." Antauri was once again hovering in the air his eyes on the Gibson as were the others. Nervious the Blue Monkey began to pace back and forth in front of them arms crossed to stop himself from tapping his thigh

"Well…What I have figured out from your speech Antauri is that when your spirit evicted its original body, the natural flowing form of the Power Primate was condensed down into a more potent form that was held within." Antauri nodded his head as the others were for once able to understand the Blue Monkey stayed silent

"So when your spirit entered Chiro and passed through him a large part of your spirit and the Power Primate was left behind. You follow?" Sprx gave a 'hmm' sound as his own mind went at work

"So what your saying is that the Power Primate is the basis for Chiro's changed form?" Gibson blinked surprised for a second before nodding making the Red Monkey give a smug grin and the Yellow annoyed at him

"Yes Sprx. When the More condensed form of the Power Primate entered the child it only changed him physically as the energy was still being kept under control by Antauri's spirit." Antauri's eye's narrowed

"Are you saying that when my spirit was entered into this body it broke the hold on the Power?" Gibson shook his head

"No. It was a combination I'd say. Antauri can you remember him at any time using the power primate before he reached the lab?" The Silver Monkey nodded as Nova spoke up

"Are you saying that using the power twice broke some sort of seal that had been holding it all in Antauri's spirit?" Gibson closed his eyes as he nodded

"You are correct Nova. I have theorised that when Chiro used the power primate that was condensed together it somehow caused the more powerful version of the power to slip into Chiro's DNA." Antauri had a thoughtful look upon his face while Otto spoke up

"Is that why Chiro ran from us after we got caught by those spider woman creature things?" Gibson blinked as he took in the name the Green Monkey had given the Guardian Formless of the Sorceress. Giving a small smile in amusement he went to answer the question

"Yes Otto. I believe that when the condensed version entered Chiro's DNA it immediately began to bond to the boy through a Hydrogen Bonding Process using your DNA Antauri." Sprx blinked a bit dazed, as soon as Gibson had begun to speak about Hydrowatiz he completely lost what the other was saying. Antauri on the other hand was easily following what the scientist was saying though one thing still bothered him from what the Blue Monkey had said.

"How does the Power Primate have DNA?" It was Nova who spoke Antauri's unspoken question.

"This I am not sure about, but I suspect through supernatural forces, the power primate is able to that the DNA of ever being that come in contact and uses it. This is only theory mind though several of my own experiments."

"So how does this relate to the Hydrowatiz thing?" Sprx was leaning up against a wall at this time his arms crossed as he watched Gibson who sighed at his friend's ignorance

"It's Hydrogen Bonding Sprx. It relates because if I am correct then when Antauri was transferred to his new body the, as you could say, block on the power disappeared and what was left overloaded Chiro's Mental and Physical state. Thus fragmenting Chrio's mind and forcefully changing parts of him completely on a physical level." Antauri nodded as he closed his eyes and settled his hands on his knees

"Perhaps you are right Gibson. It seems plausible enough, though I still sense something is amiss." Gibson folded one of his arms over his chest as he brought the other up to his chin. He then went to speak up when the alarm went off, running over to the controls Otto brought up the visual on the screen

"Heh! It seems that this is the way Chrio had gone." Sprx was now next to Otto as he looked up at the visual. Nova titled her head as she tried to place the place

"Isn't that just beyond the forest where the Alchemists Lab is?" Tilting his head Otto took in the image as the other monkeys made their way over

"Yeh it does." Gibson's face was troubled as he looked into the Robots database for information

"It is called the Forest of the Lost, anyone who has entered into there has never returned."

"Why you think Chiro went in there?" Nova gave a sad smile as she rubbed the troubled Green Monkey's slightly hunched back

"I don't know. In his current mental state we can only guess at what goes through his mind." Her voice was troubled, in response Sprx came over and slung an arm over her shoulder in comfort as Otto hugged her. Taking comfort from each other while Gibson was keeping a close eye on the visual of the forest that was getting closer as he enhanced the imagery. Antauri had retreated back into his mind in search of the illusive spark of Chiro who seemed to not want to be found.

Sighing quietly he floated over to his chair but soon stopped as he saw Chiro's darkened one. Unseen to the other his face crumpled slightly as worry showed itself, walking over he placed a hand on the capsule his shoulders falling slightly as his mind twisted in turmoil.

'_Where are you Chiro?'_

--

_End Chapter 2_

-

I think you know whose POV it was in the first part that was in the mind scrape.

Sprx is amusing to write, sometimes it's like he writes himself not the other way round. Especially when he does not understand something.

Anyone understand the theory I came up with, if not send me a message an I'll try to explain it to you in a more thorough manner.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long to get this chapter written and posted, I had a horrific writers block on the story. I knew where I wanted to go with the story and certain plot points but getting there was proving to be difficult. But here you are ^_^ the third chapter all written and ready for you to devour. Enjoy

_**Sacrifice of Humanity**_

_Chapter 3_

---------------******--------------

***Alchemists Laboratory, Date Unknown***

A sigh penetrated the still air as a hand fell to his side, the robe sleeve falling over the flesh as he walked in a leisurely pace, mismatched eyes alighted upon the 6 glass tubes wherein his current project was situated, he slowly moved passed them ignoring the 6 different coloured monkeys that slept under the effects of the fluid. Though the black one tilted its head in his direction as though it could sense it's makers presence.

Stopping in front of them he watched for a long second with soft eyes as they shifted in the solution, tiny chattering was heard as the green one shifted in its unnatural sleep, tiny fingers moving in dreams. Another sigh was heard, as he turned and walked further into the laboratory, ignoring the steps up to his 2nd lab; where, another ongoing project was taking place, though after the last time he was reluctant to carry on with the failing thing, getting near blown to smithereens can do that to a person.

Walking under the elevated flooring he soon comes to the back wall and a door situated within the metal plating, pressing a hand on the panel at the side and allowing it to confirm who he was it soon opened, letting him into the most secret part of his home that not even that the good Captain Shuggazoom knew about. For the secret within would ruin even his respect for the experiments that took place, after all no one suspected the truth.

Walking through the doorway he allowed it to close behind him and let his shoulders droop in tiredness and relief, no-one would find him now, he was able to let go here and be his true self. Stretching and allowing the hood of the robe to fall back, allowing his black hair to freely fall where it will he strode foreword and entered into a living area that also had a number of different experimental vials and projects in different states of completion on a table situated at one of the walls.

He looked around and his gaze locked onto the figure he had not seen in a few days since being immersed into his work, giving a small smile he strode over to the figure who was not paying attention and cleared his throat, alerting the other that he was there. The black haired figure yelped, started and near dropped the vial of explosive chemical, which would have ended badly, onto the table. Setting it down into a rack on the table with the bung stopper in the top, he swivelled around in the chair and looked with wide blue eyes at the one that had only just returned.

---------------******--------------

***Hidden Lands, Forest of the Lost***

Quickened breaths escaped Chiro's throat as he panted, fur standing on end all over his body. Shivering he curled up further, blue eyes wide and afraid as they searched the darkened night; ears picked up many different sounds in the surround area from where he was huddled, but nothing close and slowly he began to relax, fur slowly flattening while eyes slid half shut. A yawn dislodged his attention, his tongue curling while sharp fangs flashed in the moonlight; then shutting his jaw closed with a click, Chiro got up onto all four limbs and moved to the entrance of the hollow.

Giving a purring growl, he stretched, back cracking with the way the boy had laid within the tight space. Then, with a full body shake to wake up the nerves and flatten the rest of his fur, he grabbed hold of the sides of the hollow and through himself out of it. Catching a vine on the way down and swinging to safety. Deciding that he liked swinging from vine to vine, plus it moved him a lot quicker; Chiro then began to chatter out loud in excitement as he swung faster and faster through the forest.

His peace and excitement was not to last, growling was the only warning; blue eyes snapped up not having any more time to react, as a clawed hand came and scored across his face. A startled screech came from Chiro's throat, as he tumbled down through the branches and trees; the last articles of clothing he was wearing totally tearing off, leaving him bare except the fur across his once pink skin.

With an enraged cry, the boy turned and bit as hard as he could into the creatures shoulder; while his clawed hands sliced deep rents into the others back and face; making them let go while a roar filled the air, in which he returned with an agitated screech as he landed on a largest branch, legs shaking. Breathing harshly, mouth open, blood running from the slashes in his skin into his open jaw; he slowly turned to the other and blue eyes went wide with confusion as they stared at the other.

Long black hair hung down around the others face and fell down past their knees to their ankles, yellow eyes completely feral stared at him from a deeply tanned body that was malnourished to the highest degree. Sharp teeth were bared at him, while clawed hands hung down scraping the floor; the other was completely bare, clothing not needed with how long his hair was. A snort came from the figure as he shifted foot from foot, eyes fixated on the fresh blood that was staining the twisted bark of the tree branch they both stood upon.

Pointed ears twitched, nostrils expanding as he took a step back; instantly wary of this new predator that he had encountered. Clicking his teeth as he tried to figure a way out with his limited thought process, Chiro was suddenly thrown off guard as the creature moved, a rumbling growl piercing the air as saliva slid down the chin of the yellow eyed male.

Yelping he sprang away, blue eyes wind with fright as the other followed; crying out Chiro swung as fast as he could trying to escape this threat he could feel wanted to kill him. Swinging faster and faster he began to make mistakes, missing holds of certain vines and falling further and further to the forest floor; snarling came from his throat as blue eyes narrowed in determination, some instinct coming from within and making his hands glow a vibrant green as he slipped past the last vine to break his fall to the flooring below.

Twisting in the air, a terrible roar coming from his throat that was not human or primate; hands held out in a cupping position up at his adversary, green light shot from his palms and crashed into the chest of the feral creature. A scream came from the ripped throat of the once man as he squabbled at his chest, ripping apart flesh in an attempt to stop the bleeding and pain that compressed it's whole being.

Blue eyes were wide, shock shown clear within those bright orbs as his paws fell to the side of him, clawed fingers limp. Slight breaths passed his lips of his open mouth as Chiro gaped at the spectacle, his mind desperately trying to wrap around what he had done; whimpering caught his attention and he realised it came from himself. Blinking he curled in mid air, eyes still upon the creature as the ground, unknowingly rushed up to meet them.

Though soon it all ended, a **CRASH** was heard as both bodies slammed full force into the hard dirt; the cracking of bones on both parties were heard clearly as Chiro's legs and arms shattered as he tired to land upon all four of his paws. The male who had also crashed into the ground was unmoving; a puddle of crimson spreading around him and into the undergrowth, clearly indicating that life did not flow through the creature anymore.

Blue eyes gazed over at the male, desolation within his eyes as they traced over the figure he had killed; even though it had been in self defence Chiro still felt that he had done something extremely wrong, like something inside was screaming, crying for the life that was no more. Turning his gaze upwards at the falling leaves and shafts of dawning light, he realised he could not move; the slightest twitch brought agony throughout him.

Heaving through broken ribs, his eyes began to close; warmth seeping within, Chiro tried to fight it, a broken whine that turned into a hacking cough tumbling form his lips, as blood soaked his chin and ears. Rustling came from the side from one of the many bushes lining the clearing that the two of them laid within; turning his head, a quiet sound of enquiry coming from his throat, he watched as another appeared stopping just at the entry to the clearing.

It was a shape of another close to the ones he had left behind, dimming eyes tried to gain more details but his consciousness was failing him. His head slipped back down to the ground with a thump as eyes slowly slid shut. Soft foot steps came up to him, while a quiet laughter echoed into the air; focusing his eyes as much as he could he caught the gaze of black eyes with red pupils before his mind shut down and he slipped away.

Mandarin?

---------------******--------------

***5 Minutes Ago. Super Robot, Outside Alchemists Laboratory ***

"Why are we here again?" Nova stopped, eyebrow twitching as she desperately tried not to turn around and slam the other into something preferably hard and dense; the damning monkey had been asking the same question nearly five times in a row and it was trying on her last nerve. Not including the fact that she just wanted to find their leader and leave all this mess behind them.

"Sprx please! You have been repeating that question since we were able to locate the trace of Chiro's energy going in the direction of the Forest of the Lost, will you please use some decency and shut up? I cannot concentrate with you going on and on with questions that cannot be answered before we find the boy and get him back to the Super Robot." Gibson rubbed his head with the tips of his fingers, one hand holding the scanner against his side as he tried to get rid of the building tension in his head that would no doubt result in a migraine.

"Humph! I'm only asking what everyone else is thinking you know? Don't get prissy at me for just speaking out loud." Sprx growled as he turned away, an annoyed look upon his face, while mechanical arms crossed in front of his chest; tail swinging angrily with his stressed emotions.

"But five times? Come on Sprx, even you know that asking that many times will only get you into trouble!" Nova glared at the back of the red monkeys head, while the fur bristled on the unfortunate monkey's body at the tone of the yellow monkey.

"Well excuse me! I'm not the one sulking around like a weak coward!!" Nova's eyes went wide as those words passed through her minds eye, Gibson grimaced as he moved back not wanting to get in the way of the yellow monkey when she finally snapped. Otto looked back and forth worriedly at the warring monkey's, while Antauri ignored them all, eyes fixated on the forest beyond the Laboratory seeming to sense something the rest of them did not. Sprx then realised what had come out of his mouth and instantly tried to rectify the situation.

"Ah wait! Nova!! I didn't mean…" But it was far to late, growling came from the yellow monkey as her hands changed to her battle fists, her whole body glowing as she tried to keep from blowing her top.

"Sprx… YOU UNGRATEFUL SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MONKEY! I'm going to make sure you remember this lesson of hurt well buster!" With that she let him have it, punching the stuttering and dodging monkey into one of the trees she then bashed him again into the ground, sending him into a crater that was at least double the size of the monkey in question and four monkeys deep, standing up. Still growling she turned to the others who were all watching with wide eyes, even Antauri.

"Anyone else?" This was snarled as she shook her fist at them, both Gibson and Otto shook their heads frantically signalling that they were going to stay quiet, but it was Antauri's gaze on her that stopped Nova in her tracks. It was a calm disappointing look that clearly sent volumes through her and she felt tears prickle in her eyes as she turned away and walked to one of the robots feet to curl up beside, misery running through her.

Gibson slowly walked up to the hole, and shook his head at the dazed and bruised monkey inside, an unhappy frown upon his face.

"You know that was uncalled for Sprx." The red monkey huffed while shaking a hand at the Blue monkey a grimace upon his face.

"Don't ya think I know that Gibson? It spilled out of my mouth before I had chance to realise what I had said and by that time it was far too late." Gibson sighed as he kneeled down; reaching out with a mechanical hand to grip the red monkey's and pull him over the edge of the small hole.

"Well, at least apologise to the girl? Nova is a lot more sensitive than the rest of us remember? Even if she doesn't act like she is." Sprx nodded while he walked away, eyes downcast in thought. Gibson watched him go for a long second, his frown deepening; then shaking his head he turned back to the scanner in his hand and began to input information into the machine.

Sprx muttered to himself as he slowly walked to the yellow monkey's side, who was currently looking out blankly at the forest. The red monkey stopped a short distance away, eyes upon the only female member of the team; swallowing he felt sadness course through him, that his words had caused Nova to retreat into herself again. Straightening his stance, he resolved to at least try to cheer her up, until they found Chiro once again that was and again started for the yellow simian determination etched across his face and body.

"I want to apologise Sprx." The approaching monkey stiffened in surprise, stopping abruptly; blinking the red monkey shook his head as he moved beside the female as sat down next to her, also gazing off into the forest.

"Naa I'm the one that should apologise Nova. I should never have said those things to you." Sprx bowed his head, hands fisting in his lap as his expression twisted into resentment.

"I'm…"

"Sprx you were right." His head jerked as he heard those words, titling his head he took in Nova's slumped position.

"Eh?! Nova?" She sighed, eyes closing as she titled her head back; then opening her eyes once more she gazed up at the stars above.

"I was acting like a weak coward…"

"…I was relying on everyone else and not contributing to the search for Chiro, I shut myself away and then took it out on you; when you only said, what was the truth to my face. Even you've been contributing in finding Chiro, but me? I've done nothing but sit around, crying." Sprx was becoming concerned, this was not the way he thought this confrontation would go. He had expected the yellow simian to at least yell at him or even beat him into the ground for his callus words; but instead she was confiding in him.

"Nova…" The yellow monkey shook her head sharply, an annoyed look upon her face.

"Don't Sprx. I won't lean on anyone else anymore, we need to find our leader and all of us need to be strong." The red monkey leaned back also looking up at the stars, sighing he then nodded his head to her words knowing, once Nova had chosen something, it was hell trying to get her to change her mind. Better to go along with the flow than fight against it.

"Heh, for Chiro." The yellow monkey gave a small smile at his words, as she turned to look at Sprx. The red monkey gave a slight grin in return; a hand rubbing just under his helmet in embarrassment, as a small amount of red seeped across his cheeks.

"For Chir…" A roar echoed in the forest, birds and nameless formless scattering into the air as green light shot out through the tops of the branches and into the air. After a minute or so it disappeared and everything even dark once more, though things were beginning to come into view with the rising sun. Antauri snapped his head towards Gibson, asking silently if that had been what he had felt it had been.

"Everyone! I've got a lock! That green light was most certainly Chiro's Power Primate coming to the surface." The whole team was surprised that it had been so easy to find a signal of their missing leader though something still bothered Otto.

"What caused Chiro to attack like that?" Worried glances were given all round, as they processed what the green monkey had said. If that had indeed been an attack by their leader, then what danger would have been strong enough to forcefully use the Power Primate when it was at its most unstable form? Antauri did not like the implications that were being shown,

"Team move out! We must find Chiro at all costs!!" With that Otto, Gibson and Antauri activated their jetpacks and sped off into the air; Sprx went to follow but was stopped by Nova's voice.

"Sprx…" He turned to her a questioning look upon his face.

"Thank you." She has a small smile upon her face as she turned away and sped off after the others. Smirking at the back of the yellow simian, his expression soon turned into a full fledged smile.

"Heh… You're welcome Nova." With that he activated his jetpack and sped after the team not wanting to be left behind. Behind them, unknowing to all; two guardian formless crawled out from the hidden places in the forest, beady eyes were fixated on the monkey team. Then chattering quietly to each other they followed after the team bringing with them a darkness that would consume the forest wherever they went.

-

_End Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I'm sorry for how long this took and how short this chapter is compared to all the others, I got really stuck at the end and have found no way around the block that has taken hold, so I'm hoping if you guys will not mind. If you can sling ideas at me about anything to do with this story? I will be very grateful for your help, thanks.

-

_**Sacrifice of Humanity**_

_Chapter 4_

---------------******--------------

***Alchemists Laboratory, Date Unknown***

Laughter came from the strange child as he ran over the laboratory, energy excessively high after being cooped up for so long; shrieks came from behind him as a red, green and yellow monkey barrelled after him, knocking over various items in their sudden bout of mischief. The blue monkey jumped up onto the computer consol, as the chair suddenly skittered across the flooring; screeches of fury came from him as the simian shouted after the warring youngsters, a fist waving in the air.

Next came the black monkey, who was suddenly gripping a bar with his tail and hanging upside down; an exasperated look upon his face, as he shook his head at the wild creatures below him. Last but not least they came towards the orange monkey, that had no clue that they were barrelling straight towards his position where he meditated; when all of a sudden *CRASH* all five of them were laid upon the floor, after unsuspectingly crashing and tripping over the simian who seethed, growling coming from his form as fur stood on end.

"Ha Ha." All seven of them turned to look at the man who stood there, grinning at the disjointed creatures, which were scattered all over the place.

"I must say, this project of yours must be taking quite the toll on your sanity my friend, if stuck inside with this lot day in day out." Quiet laughter came behind the young man as the named 'friend' strode foreword, darkened cloak brushing his heels.

"It does not bother me, seeing them act natural fills my soul with joy and gives me reason to rest once every while. I would certainly be lost and far too involved with my research if I didn't have my little ones to keep me occupied." Mismatched eyes looked over at the huddle of monkeys and the child as he shook his head, seeing the raised fur and sulky look on the orange simians face. "You should know by now not to annoy Mandarin little ones."

Crouching down, he held out his arms, hands outstretched and the child ran to them on all fours, bright blue eyes fixated on his own. Gripping under the arms, he lifted the tiny being, who was actually smaller than most children and held him within his grasp, the tiny body curled not unlike his simian counterparts who all watched carefully, though unknowing to all there was a possessive light in Mandarin's red eyes as all looked at the duo.

"By Shuggazoom Alchemist, he looks exactly like…"

"Yes, this child is the seventh. The last of them my friend." Mismatched eyes met the blue ones of the young man, who looked back and forth between the Alchemist and the child he held; who looked so similar to the unusual man of science and magic.

"Yes, the first was of my own DNA, the second? Your own, the third was a combination of our DNA strands together, the fourth was mine and Mandarin's DNA, the fifth was yours and Mandarin's DNA, the sixth was all DNA together and this one…this one was mine and Antauri's DNA. The seventh has been the most successful out of them all." Shaking his head the young man looked down at inquisitive young eyes that stared back with incredible intelligence.

"It's unbelievable that you were able to actually create a living clone of yourself." A small black tail shifted and curled around the alchemists arm, lids falling over blue eyes as he finally slept; whilst around them, the other monkeys watched, feeling protective around this venerable and precious little creation.

"Yes Captain, my little Chiro child shall certainly do many great things once completed. He'll change the world."

---------------******--------------

***Unknown, Forest of the Lost***

"Uhhh…" His head was killing him; nothing he had ever experienced had even come close to this level of pain; clenching a fist he tried to lift his hand to cradle his skull, but that brought even more pain to his body, it was as though serious damage had been done not only to his body but his very mind. Hissing, he slowly shifted himself upwards; long lank strands of hair slipping onto his face, or so he could feel with every little thing which even touched him was sending fresh waves of agony throughout his body.

"I see you have awakened." He started at that voice, a growl of anger passing his lips in sudden shock as eyelids fluttered and revealed darkened blue eyes which seemed to glow in the low lighting; shifting his gaze around, he soon alighted upon the only visible thing in this dim atmosphere. Red eyes watched him with curiosity and something else, while the muzzle was pressed together thinly, as though annoyed and apprehensive about something; a sleek tail weaved back and forth, the bony tip seeming to blur.

"Do you not recognise me young Chiro?" His brows furrowed, while he felt his own appendage twitch in irritation to the others mocking tone; looking away, he shook his head, stubbornly silent with sharp fangs clenched together to hold back the words he wanted to say. But then something occurred to him… '_Chiro…is that my name?_'

Blue eyes went wide as he delved into his memories, but found only shadows in place of where his life should have been stored; iris's shrank as a scream of pure and utter devastation erupted from his throat, clawed fingers gripping into his skull as something vile and evil curled around his sprit and began to squeeze, laughter vibrating through his skull –**They are mine boy! You will never again regain your memories. You Are Mine. Ha Ha Ha**-

".hi.o, ch.r., chiro! Get a hold of yourself boy!" He panted, wrists caught in deceptively strong fingers of the simian in front of him; staring up at the monkey Chiro then lowered his head, loss clear within his gaze as he tried to pull himself back together with what little he had.

"Your more work than your worth boy, but no matter, I was instructed to teach you and teach you I shall. It is what our master requires after all." Listening to the others words, something inside of him seemed to twist wrong in reaction to the simians words, but considering the orange monkey was the only one who seemed to know who he was and what was going on, he had no choice but to trust the orange money. Though a small part of him that was insisting the other was bad news, was tucked away in a corner of his mind ready to act at a moments notice; comforted by the colour black, which curled around that small resistance, protecting it like a parent does its child.

_I'm coming Chiro…hang on._

---------------******--------------

_End Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from this fic

_**x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_**_

_**Sacrifice of Humanity**_

_Chapter 5_

_**x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_**_

_***Past - Alchemists Laboratory***_

"Antauri? I have a favour to ask of you…" The black money turned to look at his creator, curiosity within his eyes, as the simian took in the rapidly changing face of the alchemist; the man didn't look healthy any more, tired and strained lines were written upon the humans face as the dark force at work within his body tried to tear his soul apart, wanting to claim it, to work the dark ones evil intentions.

"What is the task, you wish for me to perform?" The alchemist sighed and moved sit upon the chair behind him, weariness within every movement, as well as a slight pain that he tried to hide; those mismatched eyes rose to meet Antauri's own green ones through the lenses that made up part of the simian's cyber body.

"I am…concerned, about the interest Mandarin has shown, over my child clone replica; I ask of you to keep an eye out for him, as best you can. I…this is difficult to say…I, worry about the depth of his obsession, and if he can be trusted."

"Obsession? I have noticed an increase with Mandarin's protective side; but nothing to prove that he has an unhealthy interest in the child." Mismatched eyes slid shut, shoulders drooping; as the man lifted a hand to cradle his pounding skull, whilst using healing energy's to push the darkness within his own physique away, for the moment…his warriors of light were not ready, plus his child still had to be transported to the city, to be placed into Suggazoomian care.

"It is not…something that is shown at face value Antauri, it is within the smallest action, which can bestial a larger purpose. The most dangerous of persona's, are the ones who act and seem normal; but are actually calculating every little part of the bigger plan, to get what they want, with little interference." Antauri's face was blank except for the slight furrow of his brow.

"You have had experience in this, for only someone who has been betrayed that way would know about such psychological events." The Alchemist stayed silent, as he watched the black monkey think it over.

"But I, as I have said to you before creator, will take the child and care for him as my own; the whole team will be in the same mindset, do not worry such. After all, you set this to us, the day you presented the child to us." A pale hand came foreword and rested on the young, yet old, monkeys brow; sadness within his gaze, as he looked towards the child across the way, hidden within a pile of bodies from which all the children were sleeping.

"You are certain then?" The humans voice had gone almost silent with those words, as though testing them against the simians own confidence; fur bristled slightly, as though feeling something more within the air, than should have been apparent.

"Why all this worry, you know that we can never undo what has been done; what is with all the palaver, about a child who you know will be in safe hands, so to speak." The human turned startled eyes towards the other, as the black simian's words held a certain truth within them, and, from the unimpressed gaze, Antauri knew the Alchemist was thinking over what they had spoken about. Turning away from his creator, the monkey moved away to the pile on the floor, aiming to join his brethren and finally relax from the long day; but what the two did not realize, was that they had been listened to, by the one they spoke about.

With growing anger in blackened eyes, fur stood on end, as plans came forth, knowing that something had to be done, for the grave injustice that was put forth upon one, which had not been there to protect his honor. Fisting metal hands, the orange simian snarled silently, moving away to the master computer in the main laboratory; his intent? To change the erasing process which would wipe their minds of all memories, but he would remember and for all his growing hatred, on all but the child, he would take from them the one whose light they relied on and smile whilst doing so.

With doing this one act the simian known as Mandarin, unknowingly set in motion a series of devastating events that would near enough destroy the team for good, and the future along with it.

_**x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_**_

_***Present – Somewhere Within the Forest of the Lost***_

He jerked awake, fur standing on end and a hiss of warning came from behind bared teeth, while wide eyes stared wildly around the clearing. A growl came from the simian, who had leaped suddenly into the tree across the way, fur on end; red on black eyes fixated on the monkey-turned-child, who pushed himself onto all four limbs, tail curling back and forth behind him.

Slipping back down to the mossy forest floor, the monkey surveyed the tense stature of the youngling who watched back with a deadly instinctive gaze. Blue so wide and bright, it was quite surprising that they didn't just glow in the brightening light. Hissing a sigh, Mandarin lifted a metallic hand and rubbed his brow as though in pain.

Chiro watched a hazy memory of the same but different monkey drifting through his mind. Twitching his head sideward's in growing confusion; the monkey boy crawled over to the other with care, muscles tense and twitchy enough to jump away with burring quickness if the monkey dared to move with dangerous intentions on its mind.

The orange simian kept still, one eye still open and tracking the now moving child. Nostrils flared in response to the shrinking distance between the two, but he stayed still, unsure about the changed human's intention.

Stopping just half an arms length from the orange simian, the once-human lifted an arm/paw and lightly pressed his fingers against the metal of the simian's hand. Darting his hand away, the child soon hand both hands/paws feeling the metal of the monkey's hand and the bony substance of the orange-monkey's tail with increasing confusion. For in the child's fragmented mind it just didn't add up, the bone was familiar, but the metal was too. It was slowly making the boy wound up, with the increasing chittering and various sounds coming from the once-humans mouth.

Mandarin watched with wary eyes at this increasing frustration and soon put a hand out to stop the frenzy that had built up. Grabbing one of the clawed hands/paws within his own, the orange simian also brought the confused half-child's bright gaze onto his own, and set around settling the boy once more.

"You are confused. Yes?" The bright eyed child tugged against the sturdy grip, no sign of human intelligence within the young-ones gaze, he seemed empty.

"Do you understand me boy?" Hearing Mandarin's voice, Chiro looked up, uncomprehending of what had been said. Though the tone and familiarity of the monkey's voice seemed to have calmed him down enough, the boy settled into a sitting position in front of the simian. Eyes still flickering between the metal hand, bony tail and red-on-black irises.

"It's seems not. Disappointing." Blue eyes flickered up and _something_ showed within those depths, just before the child looked down once more. Narrowing his own at that sight, the orange monkey carefully watched the movements of the youngling, as the other kept looking back up with the same blank eyes as before.

"Or is it…" Letting go, the monkey walked towards the other side of the clearing, carefully putting his quickly formed plan together. For if he was right, then the changed child clearly was playing with him, or could only understand a few of the words themselves.

"Come! We are leaving." A high pitched sound came from the boy, his form scrambling to get next to the monkey, chattering sounds of panic preceding him. Moving away the human-turned-monkey and orange simian left through a space within the trees, where the sharp brambles and nettles were not so thick. And behind the two, within a ditch that had been hidden behind thick grass, a creature rose up. Twisted features moved into a grin, as it stared towards the hidden path the two had taken, excitement clear within.

_**x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_**_

_***Present – Somewhere Within the 'Forest of the Lost' – Chiro's pov***_

Tilting his head, blue eyes kept a close eye on the monkey he was following, clearly untrusting of the orange simian that Chiro had found himself with.

Pulling up onto a sturdy branch, the half-boy left himself sit for a few seconds. Flittering thoughts dragging his already tired mind towards them once more, curiosity at the forefront for this strangeness that somehow, the child knew wasn't right. But when the changed one tried to reach for those thoughts and organise them into something legible, pain sparked throughout his head and left Chiro with more chaos that before, the pieces spiraling away to where, a darkness waited.

Now the darkness wasn't painful as such, no. It was more the feeling of pieces of himself being ripped away and devoured, that made the child flinch away and try to hide in the comforting green. The green…power beyond anything that Chiro could remember, his mind always searching, looking, but failing. It was comforting, safety…home. A place of belonging, of being right, that said here I am, your mine, this is where your meant to be; a home. This energy, this presence, the only thing keeping the shattered pieces of the child's physique together, as the spirit tried to repair and draw together the lost parts, all searching only for a way to come together once more, yearning, hoping, looking.

And the other, the one who had protected him, with a body of silver, white on blue eyes and that calming, peaceful presence, drew him like a moth to a flame, protecting, supporting, loving. Somewhere inside he knew that creature; something resonated and cried out, _pleading_ for the presence of that one, needing it like water; floating within a hellish nightmare and curled within the green, soul driven spirit searching for them.

Yet…the orange one…had the same feel. Not the same no, but close, like a familiarity of a presence that had watched over him, but stayed on the edges. It confused and made the scattered thoughts run together like sandpaper on skin, paining the child, hurt curling upon his physical face, teeth showing as a clawed and furry hand cradled a pounding skull.

"You are slowing us down child. What is wrong?" Blue opened a slit, looking upon red-on-black, an impatient look upon the monkeys face. Yet for just a millisecond, concern flittered across those stern features, the orange simians feelings clearly seen in that quick change. Chiro's own were wide, bottom jaw slightly ajar with shock, as his own forgotten hand hovered in the air above his brow, clearly forgotten.

"Boy?" Blinking, hand dropping, a chocked breath being ripped from already strained lungs, the boy shot forward, crashing into the tense other, who reacted in seconds as though the child was a threat but had no time to go through with his actions. The young-one curled around that smaller body, arms wrapped around the simian's middle, while animal features hid in the monkey's stomach. Tail entwining around a slightly curled leg.

Mandarin was completely still, legs spread and planted to stop himself being flung to the ground when the boy-turned-monkey smacked into him. Arm's had risen, hands half curled with shiny sharp tips facing towards the simians palm. Tail was parallel to the ground, tip curled foreword to help with the monkey's balance. Lastly his face smoothed out, eyes focused and steady as the child suddenly reacted, pushing himself into the orange one. What was clear though was that Mandarin hadn't expected the sudden desperate hug that the changed child had given to him. The confused air that the simian gave off, as still arms carefully settled upon the young ones spine and head, clearly had no experience in how to deal with a desperate youngling that had seemingly decided to see the other as his pillar of strength.

Chiro, was curled as much as atomically possible around the body of the other. He wanted only one thing and that was some sort of comfort from the orange simian, in whatever form that could be given. It wasn't about the missing pieces of his mind. Nor the building confusion that had been dogging his footsteps since his awakening in the chamber, with the flying worm above and 4 other creatures that had chased him all through the forest, out of the one place he had felt safe. No, it wasn't about that. It was the fact that this monkey had found out where he was, and saved his life. In some dark corner where more than likely his humanity still existed, the child knew that if the other hadn't found him after the fight with the misshapen being, that had reminded him all too much of himself to be comfortable, he would have died. Lying there on the ground, bones broken and skin torn, the orange simian had healed him. He didn't know how, or why. But if not for the orange one, he Chiro would not be here.

Feeling a cold hand under his chin, Chiro let the simian lift his face from its hiding place to meet red-on-black with his own blue. Communicating without words those he could not say.

Tilting his head, a slight smile came to the monkey's face. It wasn't much, just a lift of the corner of the orange simian's lips, yet it convoyed all the smugness and glee at this sign within the child's own eyes and face.

Nodding his head towards the boy, Chiro's eyes went wide and a high pitched sound of shock came from him as Mandarin lifted the child into his arms with ease, revealing a not so monkey-like feature that he had. The boy watched a smirk come across the simians face in response at his own shock.

"It be faster boy. To get to the destination." And with that, the monkey began walking. Chiro settled, curling in the others grip, contentment within. Though that feeling of unease still persisted, he was at the moment feeling too safe to listen to it.

And maybe for once? Chiro might be right.

_**x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_**_

_***Present – The Monkey Team***_

"Chiro…" A sharp breath was taken in by the silver monkey, while white-on-blue stared blankly into the forest.

"Antauri, what's wrong?" The metal simian tilted his head up, an uncharacteristic look of worry upon tight features as he looked in the exact direction that the monkey could now feel the other, more dangerous presence.

"Things are becoming dangerous team. I believe an old foe has set plans in motion and Chiro is right at the center of it." Nova gasped eyes wide. Sprx clenched his fists, glaring in the same direction as the second in command. Gibson set his jaw, staring down at the scanner that was blinking in a fast pace having picked up on the boys signal and Otto looked up into the air. His eyes looking so sad, that they seemed to cry without crying, wanting the comfort of the family together as it had been, before the whole mess had begun.

"If we do not get to the child before the other is finished, they may not be anything left of the boy we once knew." All of the team turned to look at Antauri, who looked back with a tired but determined expression upon his face. Nodding his head, Sprx stepped foreword, eyes sharp and jaw clenched.

"Then we better move! Team...Let's go!"

_**x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_**_

End Chapter 5

_**x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_ x-XSoHX-x_**_

A:N: And thus ends the fifth chapter. I hope it was to your liking my friends. It was a hard one but worth it to get the connection between Mandarin and Chiro set up, plus a real look in to the Alchemists mind too. Not much with the monkey team at this time, but next chapter I will get more action from our favorite characters.


End file.
